Lembranças Vivas
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Um antigo amigo volta com uma missão e Ziva terá que escolher entre vingar-se daquele que tirou a vida de sua irmã, ou provar sua lealdade a equipe. E em meio de tantas escolhas Tony esta disposta o mostrar que ela não esta sozinha.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo um:

_O sol castiga minha pele enquanto luto para me levantar do chão, posso estar machucada, ferida e quebrada, mas jamais vou deixar que vejam que estão conseguindo ter resultados, vou resistir até não agüenta mais, devo isso as pessoas que deixei para trás por causa da minha estúpida decisão. Mas arrependimento não ira me salvar, por isso tento o excluir de minha mente quando finalmente consigo me ajoelhar, rapidamente apoio minha mão sob a cadeira no meio da cela, consigo me levantar aos poucos mais não solto do meio apoio._

_-Para que levantar se vai cair de novo. –Uma voz que me fez estremecer involuntariamente, disse quando a porta rangeu. _

_Não respondo a pergunta e me mantenho parada quando ele se aproxima de mim, em sua mão vejo minha corrente, há muito tempo não a via. _

_-Você quer de volta? Dê-me o que eu quero._

_-Acha mesmo que vai me persuadir com uma corrente? O significado dela não esta em seu material e sim no que ela passa, não preciso dela para crer no que sou. _

_-Mas você não é nada, se fosse alguma coisa já teriam vindo te buscar, mas você não vale para ninguém. –Suas palavras me atingiram, mas não deixei que ele visse, porém sabia na verdade jogada no ar._

_-Então porque não me mata logo? –Perguntei e no mesmo momento percebi que temi sua resposta, eu não quero ser morta, não ainda. _

_-Bom muito bom, mas ainda posso me divertir com você. _

_-A brincadeira esta boa? Porque ambos sabemos que ate agora eu estou ganhando. –Falei sorrindo e logo me arrependi, senti sua mão saber de contra meu rosto me derrubando mais uma vez._

_-É melhor ficar calada, a não ser que suas palavras respondam minha pergunta. O que você sabe sobre o NCIS? –Ele cuspiu para mim, olhei com firmeza e disse: _

_-Nada. _

_-Isso é o que nos veremos. –Salem disse não acreditando em mim, seu tom de ameaça não me assustou._

Acordei assustada e suando, olhei ao redor percebendo que estava em meu quarto e sozinha, tentei controlar a respiração que aos poucos voltou a seu normal. Fazia muito tempo dês que lembranças da Somália invadiam meus sonhos, muito tempo dês que eu tinha a imagem _dele_ em minha mente. Mas o que realmente me incomodava foi à lembrança, não eram as que eu via, foi mais calma, no dia que meu verdadeiro pesadelo começou. Meu começo.

Levantei da cama não querendo voltar para essas imagens, ainda esta cedo, mas não faz diferença, Gibbs sempre madruga lá, pelo menos não vou está sozinha. Abri a janela e vi que chovia forte, sorri já vendo a cena de Tony chegando atrasado, ensopado e colocando a culpa na chuva.

Pensar em Tony me acalmou por um instante, sempre me acalma. Dês que voltei e pedir desculpas as coisas tinham sido como sempre foram entre agente, só que melhor e mais forte. As noites de cinema tinham voltado, o que não acontecia dês de Jenny, e minha confiança nele só aumentou, finalmente aprendi que existi sim homens que jamais me machucaram, um deles é Tony.

Continuei sorrindo e esqueci o motivo de ter acordado mais cedo que o normal, me arrumei e fui para o NCIS.

-Bom dia Gibbs. –Falei sentando em minha mesa e ligando meu computador.

-Espero que tenha um bom motivo para esta aqui tão cedo depois do caso de ontem. –Tentei pensar em algo conveniente, mas logo desistir, ele é Gibbs, sabe quando eu estou mentindo.

-Estava sem sono. –Arrisquei, não funcionou.

-Melhor pensar em outra coisa, senão pode pegar suas coisas e voltar para onde veio.

-Porque não pode simplesmente devolver meu bom dia e fica feliz por sua agente esta animada para trabalhar?

-Porque eu disse para minha agente que não queria a ver aqui antes do almoço, trabalhou duro ate tarde ontem, merece descansar.

-Você também trabalhou duro e já esta aqui. –Argumentei tentando colocá-lo como foco.

-Eu sou o chefe Ziva.

-Bom argumento. –Admiti, mas não me mexi.

-Quando quiser contar a verdade é bem vinda. –Gibbs disse voltando a trabalhar, me virei para olhá-lo. Fiquei alivia por não ter que contar o que houve, apensar de ter sido simples é algo que já superei e Gibbs mais que ninguém sabe disso.

Comecei a trabalhar em meu relatório e mal vi quando McGee chegou, só faltava Tony, mas sabíamos que ele não ia chegar na hora. Já estava terminando quando recebi um e-mail, abrir curiosa para saber de quem era e me arrependi.

_Ziva,_

_Estou magoado por saber que você virou uma cidadã americana e não me informou. É uma pena Israel ter te perdido, seu lar durante muitos anos. Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo. _

_Eli David._

Assim que terminei de ler fechei a pagina não querendo mais ver as palavras, tentei voltar ao trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas falhei. Não consigo ignora a raiva que percorre meu corpo, raiva de mim mesma. Por um breve instante eu esperava ler um: Parabéns Ziva, fico feliz por ter achado seu lugar. Odeio isso, odeio esse poder que ele tem em mim, odeio ainda querer uma aprovação, mesmo sabendo que jamais terei qualquer uma.

-Peguem suas coisas. –Gibbs disse se levantando e me tirando de meus pensamentos, eu e McGee fizemos o que ele disse.

-E o Tony chefe? –McGee perguntou, mas antes que obtivesse uma resposta Tony apareceu começando a falar que a chuva tinha o atrasado.

-Para de latir Dinozzo, vamos logo. –Gibbs o cortou e o seguimos para o elevador.

-Bom dia Ziva. –Ele disse assim que a porta se fechou.

-Bom dia Tony. –Respondi, mas minha mente ainda estava em outro lugar.

-Algum problema? –Ele perguntou percebendo minha distração.

-Não sou eu que estou toda molhada. –Respondi sorrindo, McGee fez outro comentário do qual não prestei atenção, assim ele tirou sua atenção de mim. Porem sentir seu olhar em minha direção durante todo o caminho.

Chegamos à cena de crime em mais tempo do que o normal por causa da chuva, para nossa sorte o corpo estava dentro de sua própria casa. O marinheiro era um tal de Jeremy Siegle, voltou de Israel a dois messes e vivia com a irmã que o encontrou morto.

-Achou alguma coisa Duck? –Gibbs perguntou se aproximando do corpo depois de ouvir o que tínhamos descoberto.

-A julgar pelo corte em sua garganta, diria que quem quer que tenha feito isso já fez antes, alias à hora da morte foi a seis horas atrás.

-Um assassino profissional, noite chuvosa, um mistério, tem um filme...

-Poupe-me dos filmes Dinozzo, pegue as evidencia e levem para Abby, McGee...

-Vou ver se consigo algo com as câmeras de segurança.

-Vou... –Antes que pudesse disser qualquer coisa meu celular tocou, estiei em atender.

-Não demore, depois vá fala com a irmã da vitima. –Sair da sala onde o corpo estava entrando na cozinha onde Tony estava procurando alguma faca que poderia ser a arma do crime.

-Alô. –Disse sem olhar o numero, péssima idéia.

-Shalom Ziva. –Uma voz disse do outro lado, escondi minha surpresa e virei de costa para Tony.

-Quem esta falando? –Perguntei em inglês.

-Sei que já passou muito tempo, mas as mulheres nunca esquecem minha voz, que decepção Ziva.

-Vou pergunta pela ultima vez, quem esta falando?

-Sempre apressada e dando ordens, você não muda mesmo não é? Nem parece se irmã de Tali.

-Quem você pensa que é para fala da minha irmã? –Exigir desta vez em hebraico.

-O melhor amigo dela.

-Issac? –Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para quem falava comigo.

-Sabia que sou alguém difícil de esquecer, como você está Zi?

-Irritada, porque não respondeu antes? Estou trabalhando sabia?

-NCIS eu sei, todos sabem. Mesmo assim esperava uma reação melhor por esta falando comigo, já faz tempo... –Dês que Tali morreu, pensei. Mas ele tinha razão, relaxei e resolvi o responder.

-Estou melhor, é bom te ouvir de novo, realmente já faz tempo. Porque resolveu me ligar agora?

-Preciso de ajuda. –Tinha que ter algo por tras...

-Como você sabe não trabalho mais para o Mossad.

-Por isso mesmo, acredite Ziva é do seu interesse, consiga tudo do agente da CIA Sebstien Parke, ninguém pode saber disse começando por seu pai e aconteça o que acontecer não acredite nele. Vou tentar entrar em contato novamente, mas acho difícil.

-Isaac o que ouve? –Perguntei agora preocupada.

-Apenas faça o que eu disse, podemos responder algo que nos marcou para sempre, espero ouvi-la novamente. Shalom.

-Issac? –Chamei, mas ele já tinha desligado. Mantive o celular em minhas mãos esperando outra ligação, não tinha.

-O que houve? Você esta bem? –Tony perguntou se aproximando de mim. Não ia adiantar não disser que estava tudo bem, não estava, mas como disser para Tony o que aconteceu se nem eu sabia direito. Ambos tinham as perguntas, apenas um tem a resposta, esse um esta em Israel e por algum motivo pode sumir do mapa.

-Nada demais, só problemas do passado. Tenho alguém para interrogar. –Disse tentando evitar responder qualquer outra pergunta.

Voltamos para o NCIS procurando tudo que poderia ser útil sobre a vitima, Tony não tinha me perguntado mais nada sobre o telefonema e esse assunto ainda estava em minha mente. Diversas vezes considerei para de trabalhar no caso e pesquisa sobre o agente, mas me contive, alguém poderia ver e eu não tinha qualquer desculpa para dar.

-Ziva vem comigo no ver o que a Abby achou? –Tony me chamou e eu percebi por trás de suas palavras que ele tinha outras coisas em mente, pensei em negar, mas não queria aumentar as suspeitas, apenas concordei e o seguir para o elevador. Assim que entramos e as portas fecharam, ele acionou o botão de emergência.

-Qual é Tony roubando a cena do Gibbs? –Disse brincando, mas não funcionou.

-A Abby não tem nada. –Foi o que ele me disse.

-Bom saber, podemos sair agora?

-O engraçado foi que você concordou em vim, só que nenhum telefone tocou, estranho você não ter percebido. –Ele me disse me ignorando. –Há esqueci, estava distraída por causa do telefonema em hebraico na cena de crime, ou será por causa do e-mail animador do diretor David?

-Você abriu meu e-mail? Quem te deu esse direto? –Gritei irritada por sua atitude.

-Sim eu abri, assim com rastreei de onde veio sua ultima ligação, e adivinha? De dentro do Mossad? Será que também já mencionei que McGee descobriu que a ultima ligação da nossa vitima veio do mesmo lugar? Será que é motivo suficiente?

-Não, não é! O que é isso? Vai me acusa de assassinato agora?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Mas acha que estou envolvida. –Rebati com raiva.

-Pelo contrario, só estou preocupado com você.

-Não preciso de sua preocupação. –Falei e percebi que o tinha atingindo, logo me arrependi, eu sabia que Tony estava preocupado, ele é meu parceiro e é isso que fazemos, mas a idéia dele descobrir que posso ajuda um agente do Mossad não é bom, não posso colocá-lo nisso, pode ser perigoso demais.

-Se não fosse minha preocupação você estaria ate agora na Somália. –Suas palavras me fizeram virar o resto, mas foi justo. Porem não podia lhe contar a verdade.

-Agradeço você ter me tirado de lá por conta de um erro de julgamento, mas eu aprendi a lição, não vou cometer o mesmo erro.

-Pode cometer outros.

-Se eu cometer não afetara ninguém alem de mim. –Falei ligando novamente o elevador.

-É isso que você acha? –Ele me perguntou antes das portas se abrirem, e por um breve instante achei ter percebido dor em sua pergunta.

-É. –Foi o que disse indo voltar para minha mesa, porem não antes de ouvir sua pergunta da qual não respondi.

-Porque ainda não confia em mim Ziva?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dois:

_Assim que o sinal tocou sair o mais rápido que pude para sair da sala de aula. Para meu alivio minha irmã já estava do lado de fora me esperando._

_-Vamos Tali. –Disse pegando sua mão e a puxando para longe dali. _

_-Zi devagar! –Ela reclamou correndo para me acompanhar, percebendo o que estava fazendo parei a deixando respirar um pouco, eu tinha que levar em consideração que ela era mais nova que eu. _

_-Desculpe, mas Ari disse que ia nos ver hoje, e faz tempo dês que o vimos. –Disse explicando o motivo da pressa, Tali olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando por conta da revelação, ela ainda não sabia, era para ser uma surpresa, mas se queria chegar antes dele tinha que correr, e ela também. _

_-Então vamos logo. –Ela disse agora animada, já estávamos retomando a correria quando uma voz a chamou._

_-Tali! –Olhei para trás e vi um menino um pouco maior que minha irmã vindo em nossa direção, instantaneamente me coloquei a sua frente. _

_-Tudo bem Zi, ele é meu amigo, seu nome é Isaac. Eu me esqueci de avisar, ele se mudou para perto de nós e eu disse para ele vim com a gente, não é bom andar sozinho. _

_Olhei para minha irmã com seus sete anos de vida, ela sempre foi gentil com as pessoas e por isso eu temia, Tali não via a maldade e eu tinha que ver por ela. _

_-Shalom. –Ele disse quando chegou a nos, o olhei o estudando, não parecia ser perigoso._

_-Shalom, se quer ir vim com a gente é bom correr. –Falei segurando mais forte a mão de Tali e voltando a correr com ela, e para minha surpresa ele conseguiu nos acompanhar._

O som do teclado de McGee me fez acorda de meus pensamentos, olhei ao redor e vi que Tony ainda não tinha voltado dês da nossa discussão no elevador. Suspirei ao pensar nisso, eu tinha que fala com Tony, o fazer ficar longe do que estava acontecendo.

-Algum problema Ziva? –McGee perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela de seu computador, mas percebendo minhas ações. De fato ele está andando muito com Tony.

-Nenhum, onde está o Gibbs? –Perguntei vemdo que ele também não estava conosco.

-Com Tony falando com o diretor sobre... –Ele estiou antes de continuar, logo percebi sobre o que era, mas o olhei dando a entender que ele podia falar, não foi preciso.

-Sobre a ligação que o Mossad deu para um marinheiro morto. –Gibbs completou voltando com seu agente sênior que sentou em seu lugar sem disser nada.

-O diretor conseguiu descobrir o que o Mossad queria? –McGee perguntou por mim, mas Gibbs fingiu não ouvi sua perguntou e andou ate minha mesa parando na minha frente e me olhando nos olhos. Vi Tony olhar para minha direção.

-Vance ligou para seu pai. –Ele declarou.

-Tenho certeza que não esta aqui para disser que ele me mandou lembranças. –Falei e McGee me encarou como se quisesse disser uma expressão que nunca entendi muito bem, algo sobre brincar com fogo.

-Você esta certa, ele não mandou lembranças, pelo contrario, disse que ele mesmo entrou em contato com a vítima.

-Mas ele não contou o que queria com ela. –Deduzir.

-Exatamente.

-E você acha que eu ele me contou o que falou? –Perguntei surpresa ao percebe o que Gibbs queria me confrontando, de todos ali ele era o que mais deveria saber que eu sempre fiquei no escuro tratando de meu pai, mesmo quando era uma oficial do Mossad.

-Eu não sei, ele te falou?

-Não Gibbs ele não me falou, a ultima vez que meu pai entrou em contato comigo foi hoje, para me disser em outras palavras que estava decepcionado e que eu trair Israel.

Falei sem perceber a raiva em minhas palavras, meu chefe simplesmente virou as costas e sentou em sua cadeira. Antes de pensar duas vezes me levantei e fiz o que me foi feito antes, parei na sua frente e o encarei.

-Eu estou falando a verdade, eu sei o que você sabe sem nem uma vírgula a mais, eu não pertenço mais ao Mossad ou a Israel, não sei o que meu pai queria com o marinheiro e muito menos seus planos. Se não acredita em mim porque me deixou voltar? –Perguntei cruzando a linha, mas não podia deixar ele acredita que eu estava o enganando, não depois do que ele fez por mim mesmo sabendo qual era minha missão original, e muito menos depois de eu esta fazendo o máximo para reconquistar sua confiança.

-Abaixe seu tom David, eu a aceitei de volta por acredito em você. –Ele disse se levantando para ficar da minha altura, quando achei que algo mais fosse ser dito ele deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para McGee.

-Descobriu algo?

-Sim chefe, olhando as câmeras de segurança da rua vi que alguém entrou na casa um pouco antes do assassinato, foi difícil ter uma boa imagem, mas...

-McGee. –Gibbs o advertiu.

-Desculpe chefe, resumindo o nome é Sebastian Siegle, têm 47 anos, pai da vitima e de sua irmã, puxei dados bancários e ele esta devendo muito dinheiro.

-Tem um endereço?

-Sim aqui está. –McGee entregou o papel do endereço para Gibbs, que deu para Tony.

-Quero esse cara aqui, leve Ziva com você. –Estremeci com as palavras, voltar para um elevador com meu parceiro enfurecido não era uma boa idéia. Mas não podia pedir para Gibbs manda McGee em meu lugar, não depois do que tinha dito.

Sem disser nada e aceitando parcialmente minha condição peguei minhas coisas e entrei no elevador antes das portas se fecharem. Achei o que o silencio ia me atormenta, mas me enganei.

-Eu não disse a Gibbs sobre a ligação que você recebeu. –Toyn disse.

-Por quê? –Perguntei curiosa, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha dito nada, Tony que saber de mim o que esta acontecendo.

-Gibbs já esta preocupado demais por causa de Eli. Ele teme o que seu pai pode fazer para te afeta.

-Odeio admitir isso mais ele já afetou. –Falei me sentindo mal por ter duvidado de Gibbs.

-Você é mais forte. –Há isso não sabia como responder, não queria pensar mais em meu pai, já tinha muita coisa para resolver.

-Obrigada.

-Só disse a verdade.

-Não isso, por não ter contado ao Gibbs. –Expliquei, a porta se abriu e nos saímos em direção a seu carro. Se fosse um dia qualquer teria brigado para dirigir, mas não hoje, não com Tony chateado por minha falta de confiança. O que ele não vê é que eu confio nele, e muito, porém é este o problema, não posso confiar em Tony agora, se contar a ele sobre Isaac ele vai querer ajuda, eu vou acreditar que ele ira me salvar novamente e posso perdê-lo de novo.

No fim das contas só quero fazer o que ele também tenta: Proteger seu parceiro. E para eu conseguir isso ele precisa continuar acreditando que eu não confio nele, o manter longe, o machucar para que ele não corra risco, ainda mais com a nova descoberta sobre Eli no caso. Como Gibbs disse, não existem coincidências.

-Ziva se eu ver que você corre perigo Gibbs saberá de tudo. –Tony falou tirando o carro da garagem e confirmando suas intenções.

-Tudo bem. –Disse fazendo com que minhas palavras encerrassem a discussão, pelo menos naquele momento. –E só para avisa, na volta eu dirijo, você é muito devagar.

-Isso é o que vamos ver David. –Sorrimos com a provocação, era assim que sempre terminava, uma provocação ou duas, um sorriso e então vem o momento de fingir que esta tudo bem, tem sido assim por quatro anos e agora me pergunto até quando isso vai durar.

Minutos depois chegamos ao local do endereço, a casa do nosso suspeito parecia uma mansão, dentro de um bairro nobre e tranqüilo. Saltamos do carro e andamos em direção ao nosso destino.

-McGee não disse que o senhor Siegle devia muito dinheiro? –Perguntei.

-Talvez ele não sabia disso ainda.

-Vamos contar. –Falei tocando a campainha. –NCIS abra a porta!

-Não precisa gritar senhorita, estou aqui. –Um sujeito disse abrindo lentamente a porta, seu rosto não mostrava a dor de ter perdido um filho e sim apreensão. Estranhamente aquela fisionomia me pareceu familiar, não conseguir me lembrar de nada que pudesse causar essa reação.

-Você é Sebastian Sielge? –Perguntei.

-Sou.

-Gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas, estamos investigando a morte de seu filho. –Tony explicou calmamente. Não tínhamos um mandado, mas isso não foi usado contra nós, antes que o possível suspeito pudesse disser qualquer coisa ouvi um barulho de pneus sendo arrastados pelo asfalto, olhei para trás vem a tempo de ver um carro preto com apenas dois passageiros: Um motorista e capuz, e seu parceira da mesma forma ao lado, com uma arma na mão e o vidro aberto.

-Para dentro agora! –Gritei e para nossa sorte Tony já tinha percebido o perigo.

A porta que estava timidamente aberta foi brutalmente aberta, em um gesto rápido empurramos o senhor Siegle para dentro da casa. Instantaneamente me joguei em cima dele para fazê-lo se abaixa suspeito de assassinato ou não era meu dever protegê-lo.

Segundos depois de Tony também se proteger vários tiros foram dados contra nos, pedaços de vidro vindo das janelas se espalharam no chão. E só cessaram quando o carro saiu da rua escapando dos tiros que Tony deu tentando atingir os pneus.

Sair de cima do senhor e vi que estava sem qualquer machucado, me virei para meu parceiro que tinha sangue saindo de seu braço esquerdo.

-Tony não se mexa tanto. –Falei para ele que procurava alguma coisa em sua roupa, percebi que era o celular.

-Tenho que ligar para Gibbs. –Tony falou em sua defesa ignorando minha ordem.

-Depois eu faço isso. –Falei ríspida tirando o celular da mão dele e colocando no meu bolso. –Tire o palito e a camisa.

-Apressadinha você, sabia que não ia resistir aos encantos de Anthony Dinozzo. –Segurei a vontade imensa de agredi-lo por esta fazendo piadas nessas horas, esse era Tony lidando com as situações mais difíceis como se tivesse em um circo, fingindo para se mesmo que estava tudo bem. Mas no fundo todos nos fazemos isso, eu uso a raiva e agressão ele o bom - humor.

O ajudei a tirar o que tinha dito, pegando sua camisa e amarrando com o ferimento de raspão que uma das balas deu. Segurei seu braço pressionado minha mão contra o ferimento, tentando estancá-lo. O bom que não foi nada grave. Porém fiquei preocupada em proteger alguém que talvez tenha matado o próprio filho e me esqueci do meu próprio parceiro.

-O sangue já esta estancado. –Ele declarou, e eu tirei minha mão de seu braço.

-O que aconteceu? –O senhor Siegle perguntou, o óbvio por sinal.

-Caso não tenha percebido atiram em sua casa, talvez para te matar. –Respondi olhando para a bagunça de vidros a nossa frente.

-Vamos quer que levá-lo para o NCIS.

Para meu alivio Sebastian não protestou e nos seguiu ate o carro onde eu no fim das contas dirigir.

-Quando chegarmos você vai ver o Duck. –Falei para Tony enquanto pegava o celular para avisar o acontecido para nosso chefe.

-É impressão minha ou esta preocupada?

-E como não esta? A bala podia ter acertado seu coração, você podia está morto.

-Ziva, eu sou um agente ok? Seu me defender, tentei me proteger e atirar ao mesmo tempo, não deu certo, mas eu sei o que faço. E por favor, me de o celular para que possa dirigir com as duas mãos. –Considerei a verdade em suas palavras e sorri com o comentário sobre minha direção, mas o obedeci, se alguém quisesse nos atingir de novo teria que esta preparada.

Alguns minutos depois de observação e chegando a conclusão que ninguém nos seguia deixei minhas mãos diminuir a força com que seguravam o volante e deixando a culpa de ser responsável por Tony esta ferido de lado. Segui a protocolo, proteger o civil, ele sabia que também deveria se proteger. Mas a idéia de quase ter perdido Tony não me abandonou, e o que foi um simples arranhão poderia ter sido um ferimento fatal, e diante desse pensamento decidir: Tony ou qualquer outro da equipe ficariam distantes de minhas ações não relacionadas com o NCIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo três:

_Silêncio. Era a única coisa que escuto, se é que isso é possível. Mas depois de ver tantas coisas sei que tudo é possível. Principalmente agora. _

_Dês de sempre soube dos perigos que cercavam minha vida, aqui não existe a expressão ser novo de mais ou só uma criança, para sobreviver é necessário conhecer os perigos e nem sempre é preciso que lhe conte quais são eles, uma hora você verá. _

_Mas é claro que alguns realmente são novos para pensar na tristeza o tempo todo, é necessário também sorri, conseguir ser feliz, é o que nos torna mais humanos e esperançosos para o futuro. E é essa esperança que nos move para a luta, ou pelo menos, assim eu pensava. _

_-Ziva. –Apenas uma palavra sem acompanhada a pergunta que muitos já me fizeram e que nem me lembro de ter respondido. Mas essa palavra, meu nome, já vinha carregada com emoção suficiente, e era a tristeza. _

_-Ari. –Sussurrei o olhando a meu lado. Mas meu irmão nada disse, e assim como eu, acredito, ouviu o silencio. _

_Por mais que orações sejam ditas, choros ouvidos, e lamentações sejam sussurradas, nada disso chegava até mim. Nada disso diminuía a dor que estava sentindo, e muito menos nada disso traria minha irmã de volta._

_Tali David, a minha irmãzinha, a que sempre vinha para meu quarto com pesadelos, a que sorria todas as manhas sem se importa com as coisas ruins do mundo, a única que me fazia acreditar que existia algo bom nas pessoas ruins, que havia perdão, felicidade e compaixão. A que sempre esteve ao meu lado sem ao menos saber a importância disso, a primeira a me abraçar quando descia do palco, a que me fazia acreditar em mim mesma. Agora está morta, e onde foi parar toda a esperança dela? Tudo que ela acreditava? Que a fazia sorri? A confiança que ela tinha em todos?Sua bondade não vale de nada? _

_Mas quanto mais pergunto menos respostas tenho, a não ser do silêncio. _

_-Vamos embora. –Meu irmão disse pegando minha mão e me arrastando dali. Não o impedir, não queria jogar flores em seu tumulo, de que adiantaria se elas iam apodrecer. _

_-Ziva! Ziva! –Não me deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás, não queria falar com ninguém, mas Ari parou e se colocou na minha frente, o que quase me fez quebrar ali mesmo. Meu irmão tinha feito a mesma coisa que eu sempre fazia com Tali: Proteger. _

_-Isaac. –Disse vendo o melhor amigo de minha irmã em minha frente, e assim como eu e Ari se segurava para não chorar. _

_-Como? –Abrir a boca para responder, mas não conseguir. Ari fez isso por mim. _

_-Atentado, uma bomba em um café perto de casa. _

_Mais nada foi dito, e naquele instante vi uma chama se acender nos olhos de Isaac, a mesma que em mim queima dês de que soube da verdade.. _

_-Vejo vocês depois. –Ele disse se afastando de nos e da minha irmã. Perto dela as últimas rosas eram jogadas, as pessoas já se afastavam e de longe vi pela primeira vez em muito tempo meus pais se abraçarem. Tali ia gostar de ver isso._

_-Vamos para casa. _

_-Não. –Protestei. –Qualquer lugar em que ela nunca esteve. _

_-Não importa o lugar Zi, você vai a esperar abrir a porta. –Ari falou com seu olhar perdido, mas para ele do que para mim. _

_Depois de ouvir suas palavras e ver seu olhar eu quebrei, meu irmão me abraçou forte e permaneceu assim por um longo tempo. Antes de partimos a ultima lagrima derramada naquele local foi a dele. Mas elas ainda não tinham secado de mim._

_Dali a dois largaria minha possível carreira de dançarina_

_Em três dias veria Isaac se juntando ao Mossad. _

_Em quatro, eu estaria em minha primeira missão oficia pelo meu país. _

_No quinto dia iria matar pela primeira vez para me proteger. Não teria mais volta. _

_Tali não ia gostar disso. _

-Achei que tinha dito para ver o Duck. –Falei firmemente quando Tony apareceu do meu lado com um papel na mão. –Gibbs ainda está interrogando nosso suspeito.

-Um suspeito que sofreu um ataque, acho que não. Porque não está lá dentro?

-Estava olhando as fitas de segurança da rua, o carro do ataque não tem placa, modelo comum, Abby disse que vai ser difícil rastrear algo, por isso me atrasei, Gibbs já tinha começado e eu não ia interrompê-lo, tenho amor a minha vida. Foi ver o Duck ou não?

-Se eu disser não o que você vai fazer? –Ele perguntou sorrindo e com um tom de provocação.

-Vou te imobilizar, o que te machucaria ainda mais, o paralisaria e então te levaria para o Duck.

-Agressiva, como a velha Ziva, gosto disso, mas não se anime eu fui ver o Duck, ele me deu alguns pontos.

-Como assim a velha Ziva?

-Mossad, agressiva, ameaçadora, devastadora...

-Assassina? –Perguntei dessa vez o olhando, sua expressão de quem estava brincando mudou quando percebeu que eu estava levando a serio. –Eu não vou negar, era tudo isso e ainda esta dentro de mim, não é algo que possa mudar, depois de tanto treinamento, mas é bom se acostuma com essa Ziva.

-Eu não ia disser assassina, você nunca foi. Estou feliz por esta querendo mudar Ziva, vai te fazer bem.

-Mas você disse que gostava da antiga Ziva, ou melhor, gosta. –Retruquei.

-Disse, e é verdade. Mas também gosto dessa Ziva.

-Qual delas você gosta mais?

-Eu não responderia isso Dinozzo, o que vocês têm? –Gibbs perguntou impedindo de Tony disser seja lá o que iria responder.

-A nova Ziva descobriu que o carro do ataque não tinha placa, Abby esta tentando localiza, mas não podemos contar com isso, modelo comum. E eu descobrir um possível motivo, a irmã da vitima, Rebecca, irá receber toda herança do irmão, que por sua vez recebeu da mãe. Estamos falando de muito dinheiro.

-Especialmente para alguém que esta devendo o que não tem, o que ele te disse Gibbs?

-Nada, esta escondendo algo, vamos pressionar. Dinozzo pegue McGee e traga Rebecca aqui, Ziva você vem comigo.

-Ela já está a caminho chefe.

-Você ainda me deve uma resposta Tony. –Disse a meu parceiro antes dele sumir de vista, minha resposta foi um sorriso. –Para onde estamos indo?

-Para sala do diretor, ligar para seu pai.

-Por quê? Vocês já falaram com ele. –Argumentei parando de andar. Gibbs suspirou e pela segunda vez parou na minha frente, mas desta vez não parecia está me confrontando, pelo contrario, seus olhos pareciam estar me olhando preocupadamente.

-Ziva, ele é seu pai, uma hora ou outro você terá que conversa com ele. –Ele disse calmamente.

-Mas eu não quero conversa com ele, se quer informações do caso posso tentar conseguir.

-Não é sobre o caso é sobre você. E você quer sim fala com ele, mas tem medo.

-Eu não tenho medo. –Mas um a vez Gibbs suspirou, achei que ele ia desistir, mas ele colocou suas mãos sobre meu ombro e me fez olhar diretamente para ele.

-Você tem medo de que ele se decepcione, não te aceite pelo que se tornou. Mas não deve, vocês dois estão enfrentando uma nova situação, eu não sou fã de Eli, mas ele ainda tem que aceita a idéia de que você não é mais do Mossad, só que ainda sim ele é seu pai e a relação de vocês está te afetando. É como Tony e seu pai, como eu e o meu.

-É só um pedido, senão quiser eu entendo. Mas pense sobre isso.

-Vou pensar. –Sussurrei tentando admitir para mim mesma que ele tinha razão, Gibbs sempre tem razão.

-Bom, agora vá trabalhar. –Ele falou beijando de leve minha testa e se afastando.

-Gibbs. –O chamei e ele apenas virou. –Obrigado.

Voltei para minha mesa sem conseguir ignorar suas palavras, ou melhor, a verdade. A verdade que sempre esteve comigo e sempre tentei ignorar, mas não posso mais fazer isso.

Dês de sempre quis que meu pai tivesse orgulho de mim, foi um dos motivos de quando criança deixar ser treinada, apesar de querer mesmo seguir a carreira de dançarina.

Mas com o tempo eu me esforçava além do preciso nos treinamentos, tentava me igualar a meu irmão, e o fazer não reparar não minha irmã, para protegê-la do caminho que tava seguindo e para ser notada. Eu sabia para onde estava indo, sabia o perigo que era continuar fazendo o que me era ordenado, mas meu único objetivo sempre foi o impressiona, quem sabe ate o fazer ceder e ver uma de minhas apresentações. Porém no dia que isso ocorreu foi quando larguei tudo para seguir no Mossad. Dois dias depois de minha irmã ser morta e eu não querer mais nada alem de vingança.

Nunca vou saber se Tali realmente influenciou minha escolha, se mesmo com ela viva eu abandonaria tudo. Talvez não, ela sempre me fazia ver que eu nunca devia desistir de dança, porém sua morte me fez ter raiva de tudo e todos, fez com que a vingança crescesse em mim. Fez com que me tronasse quem tento mudar.

No fim quem a matou nunca teve o destino traçado com o meu, nunca pude me vingar, nunca saberei se isso faz a dor diminuí. Algo que um dia perguntarei a Gibbs.

Tentei espantar esse pensamento da minha cabeça, espero que nunca chegue à pergunta isso, voltei minha atenção para o computador tentando pensar em algo para ajudar no caso, mas só tinha lembranças de meu passado.

-Eu vou me arrepender. –Sussurrei para mim mesma em hebraico, sem perceber, e coloquei o nome do agente Sebstien Parke na busca e cliquei para ir. Como resultado apareceu apenas informações superficiais. Ele era um agente da CIA especializado nos assuntos internacionais, boas referencias, uma ficha exemplar.

Já ia fechar quando uma ultima coisa chamou minha atenção, sua data de morte, a mesma data que me prossegue ano após ano. O agente morreu no mesmo dia que Tali.

Fechei a pagina e tentei voltar ao trabalho, mas não conseguir tirar o assunto da minha cabeça. É só uma data, repetir várias vezes, muitas pessoas morrem no mesmo dia, não existe relação alguma com minha irmã.

_É do seu interesse. _

A voz de Isaac ecoou na minha mente. Onde ele estava? E o que ele queria?

É só uma data. Repeti.

-McGee alguma vez já ocorreu coincidências? –Perguntei a única pessoa que estava perto de mim, Rebecca já tinha chegado e Gibbs e Tony foram falar com ela.

-Não existe coincidências Ziva, o chefe sempre diz isso. –McGee me respondeu me olhando como se tivesse tentando descobrir o que estava por trás dessa pergunta. E estava. –Algum problema?

-Ainda não sei. –Disse sabendo que para responder sua pergunta teria que ir mais afundo. Mas a único modo de fazer isso seria invadir a CIA pelo computador, e só conheço uma pessoa capaz de fazer isso sem deixa rastros.

-Posso te ajudar em algo? –McGee perguntou como se estivesse na minha mente. Para minha surpresa não demorei a responder.

-Está tudo bem, mas obrigado. –Eu tinha feito uma promessa, ninguém do NCIS ia embarca nessa comigo. Muito menos alguém que também arriscou sua vida para me salva e sempre nós ajuda quando precisamos.

Depois de alguns minutos Abby descobriu que a vitima não era filho de sangue do principal suspeito, mas sua irmã é. Apesar disso ele não disse nada para Gibbs, o que o irritou ainda mais. Sem provas de que ele realmente o culpado tivemos que saltá-lo, mas não tínhamos desistido ainda.

Logo depois Tony e Gibbs voltaram, Rebecca tinha ido embora, mas percebi pelo olhar do meu parceiro sobre mim que havia algo errado.

-Ele falou algo relevante chefe? –McGee perguntou e a resposta de Gibbs não foi nada satisfatória.

-Ela disse que antes de sair ouviu o irmão falando no telefone com alguém no qual chamou de Eli, e ouviu ele fala NCIS. Vance ligou para Eli que jurou não ter falado nada colocasse a agencia dentro de algo.

-Eu vou fala com ele Gibbs. –Falei mesmo sabendo que não estava pronta.

-Não precisa. –Ele respondeu sabendo que eu realmente não queria dar qualquer telefonema para Israel, mas preciso. O caso só estava piorando para nosso lado, nosso suspeito está solto assim como quem nós atacou, para piora meu pai pode estar envolvido e ele não é nada menos do que o diretor do Mossad. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, não posso mais ter medo, não pertenço ao Mossad, ele por mais que eu queira não precisa sentir orgulho. É o mínimo que posso fazer para quem me tirou do meu maior pesadelo.

-Preciso sim, vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

-Ziva acho melhor não. –Tony falou. –Se realmente vai ligar faça isso amanha, o diretor acabou de ligar para ele.

-Tudo bem, amanha eu ligo. Mas o que vamos fazer ate lá?

-Descansar, vão para casa já esta tarde, não vão conseguir nada neste estado.

Sem reclamar pegamos nossas coisas e fomos para o elevador. Ninguém ficou surpreso quando Gibbs não fez o mesmo.

-O que vai fazer esta noite McGee? –Tony perguntou.

-Dormi, e não venha disser que não me divirto, eu preciso dormi vejo vocês amanha.

-Tudo bem McDorminhoco, eu e Ziva vamos aproveitar algo que se chama vida. –McGee não se deu o trabalho de responder e foi para seu carro.

-Nos vamos? –Perguntei a Tony.

-Podemos, mas Gibbs tem razão precisamos descansar, o que acha de um filme? –Ia disser que não, que estava muita cansada, mas percebi que não era uma má idéia. Há muito tempo não tínhamos uma noite de cinema, não riamos por nada e ficávamos a noite conversando. Eu realmente sinto falta disso.

-Ótima idéia, na sua ou minha casa?

-Minha, você não tem minha coleção de filmes, apenas seus livros.

-Tudo bem, eu pego a pizza, vamos ver quem chega primeiro?

-Não mesmo, essa é uma batalha perdida.

-Medroso, te vejo lá esperando para poder abrir a porta. –Tony não respondeu a provocação e saiu primeiro da garagem, o segui e percebi que ele havia aceitado a aposta, sorri com a brincadeira, parecíamos duas crianças, Tony me fazia me sentir assim, livre como uma. E eu não posso negar que gosto, e que posso mais ainda me acostumar com isso.

Realmente posso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Quatro:

_-O que você está fazendo aqui Tony? –Perguntei ao meu ex-parceiro que me encarava sem entende a raiva presente na pergunta._

_O que ele esperava era alivio de minha parte, mas é impossível esta aliviada nesta situação, pelo contrario, estou preocupada. Não com o que pode acontecer comigo agora que o maldito descobriu meu nome e que realmente sei sobre o NCIS, eu já perdi esta luta há muito tempo, mas não Tony e McGee, eles não deviam está aqui, não deviam estar machucados e presos, eles deviam esta em DC, na marinha e seguros. _

_-Eu não poderia viver sem você, eu acho. _

_Não poderia viver sem mim? Como não? Eu errei com ele, não confiei e abandonei, e durante todo o tempo ele tinha razão, ele tentou me mostrar à verdade e eu não quis ver. Ele deve me odiar, querer distancia e esquecer. _

_Mas não, ele não pode viver sem mim, e é verdade uma vez que ele não pode mentir por causa do soro da verdade. Mas por quê? _

_As duas únicas coisas que sei é que tenho que tira-los daqui, minha vida não importa, ela já acabou por mais que eu queria que Tony conseguisse me tirar daqui ele terá que aprender a viver sem mim. _

_E que eu jamais vou entender Anthony Dinozzo. _

Acordei com um barulho de pratos batendo mandando embora minha lembrança da Somália, era a segunda vez que voltava para lá depois de muito tempo sem ser atormentada pelas memórias recente. Provavelmente está voltando por causa de tudo que está acontecendo, ou pelo menos é o que espero.

-Bom dia dorminhoca. Sabia que seu ronco me acordou no meio da noite? Eu quase cair do sofá, sem contar que você o ocupou tudo. –Abri os olhos vendo Tony arruma a mesa dele e então percebi o que tinha acontecido, eu tinha dormido no meio do filme e só acordei agora, no outro dia, no sofá de Tony e pelo visto com o Tony.

-Que horas são? –Perguntei sentando e olhando ao redor. A caixa da pizza não estava mais por perto, a TV desligada e um travesseiro e um lençol estavam comigo. –Isso não estava aqui ontem.

-Está cedo ainda há muito tempo para chegar ao trabalho. Realmente não estava, quando seu ronco me acordou tentei te coloca na cama mais você não deixou, estava muito cansada, então tentei te acomoda ai mesmo.

-Você tentou me acorda e não conseguiu? –Ele fez que sim e eu me surpreendi, não esperava estar tão cansada.

-Você precisa descansar, com o que estava sonhando?

-Porque esta me perguntando isso? –Perguntei de volta levantando e indo ver o que ele tinha feito.

-Você agora a pouco disse meu nome, estou lisonjeado, tire a mão não esta pronto.

-Eu estou com fome, e as panquecas me parecem prontas. Estava sonhando com a Somália, quando você apareceu e disse que não podia viver sem mim. –Respondi normalmente sentando-se à mesa e ignorando seus protestos.

-Não é uma boa lembrança. –Parei de pegar meu café da manha e o encarei. –Estou me referindo ao que você passou na Somália e não ao que eu disse, até porque é verdade.

-Você não sabe o que eu passei na Somália, mas realmente não é uma boa lembrança. A não ser a parte que você disse a verdade, o que me lembra que você me deve uma resposta. Posso comer agora?

-Já esta comendo, que resposta? –Tony perguntou se sentando também, percebi então que nunca tínhamos tomado da café juntos na casa de algum de nós, é natural, como se já tivéssemos feito.

-Quem prefere, a nova ou antiga Ziva?

-As duas.

-Qual é Tony, só pode uma.

-Mas é a mesma Ziva. Quer disser, você não pode apaga tudo que viveu ate aqui e se refazer, pode ate mudar, mas sempre terá algo do Mossad ou Israel, foi onde você cresceu, aqui é um novo começo, mas para ter o novo é necessário de um velho.

-Quanto tempo você passou formulando a resposta? –Perguntei o encarando sem acreditar que ele, Tony Dinozzo, tinha dito algo que nem eu tinha percebido.

-Dês que vi que tentava mudar. Você sabe que eu tenho razão, posso não ser o Gibbs, mas tenho meus momentos.

-Então você acha que eu não devo mudar? Ou talvez que nem tivesse me tornado uma cidadã americana?

-Só não tente criar alguém que não é, não ignore o passado, ele forma quem você é. E para sua informação fiquei feliz quando só tornou uma cidadã americana, achei precipitado, mas fiquei feliz.

-Por quê?

-Porque as chances de você ir embora de novo são menores.

-Eu não vou mais embora, aprendi a lição, mesmo você achando que estou cometendo os mesmo erros, mas não estou. –Tony apenas sorriu e começou a falar algo sobre o filme que dormimos, ele não acredita em mim, nem eu.

Depois do café o ajudei a limpar tudo então peguei minhas coisas para voltar no meu apartamento antes de ir para a base.

-Te vejo no trabalho. –Falei já do lado de fora, já estava indo quando o ouvir me chamar.

-Ziva!

-O que?

-Devíamos fazer isso de novo. –Ele sugeriu sorrindo.

-Claro. –Disse devolvendo o sorriso antes de voltar para minha casa e lembra-me todos meus problemas.

Hoje ia falar com meu pai e concerta ia ouvir coisas da qual não estou preparada. Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de esperar. Ainda tem sobre o agente da CIA, não estou totalmente convencida da relação dele com minha irmã, mas sei que vou acabar de uma forma ou de outra querendo saber mais.

Suspirei ao pensar nessas coisas, dês que tinha acordada nada disso tinha me atormentado, pois meu parceiro garantiu isso. E deixando me levar por meus pensamentos abrir a porta do meu apartamento percebendo que estava destrancando, voltei à realidade sacando minha arma e entrando lentamente.

-Abaixe isso Ziva, você não que fazer isso. –O invasor disse colocando suas mãos para cima e rindo.

-Quero quando invadem minha casa, o que você esta fazendo aqui Isaac? –Perguntei abaixando a arma e trancando a porta.

-Mais uma vez sendo direta, e as boas vindas?

-Que boas vindas responda minha pergunta, falei com você ontem e você estava em Israel.

-Tive que fugir, estava sendo vigiado, Eli me pegou olhando o que não devia, não tive outra escolha senão vim para cá, não foi tão difícil, garanto que foi mais fácil que...

-Muito bem chega! –Gritei o interrompendo. –Eu não jogo mais esse jogo, não sou do Mossad, vou chegar atrasada no trabalho e não vou te acoberta de nada enquanto não souber a verdade. Ou você me diz o que está acontecendo ou ligo agora para meu pai e te entrego.

-Você não faria isso.

-Já fiz coisas piores que jurei nunca fazer. –Disse ríspida, mas com a verdade em minhas palavras. Isaac apenas me encarou e se rendeu.

-Muito bem, vou ser breve.

-Estou esperando. –Falei enquanto arrumava minhas coisas para levar para o prédio do NCIS.

-Há três dias recebi ordens que proteger a casa do diretor enquanto ele estava em uma reunião. Estava fazendo a ronda na casa, outros já tinham pontos fixos, estão passei pelo escritório do seu pai, onde ele guarda as coisas mais importantes para ele relacionados com o Mossad.

-Não me diga que você fez o que eu estou pensando. –Falei o encarando. Ele fez.

-Eu precisava, quando eu perguntei o que tinha a matado senti que ele tinha mentido, eu precisava saber da verdade, e eu cheguei muito perto.

-Isaac isso foi loucura, mexer nos arquivos pessoas do meu pai, nem eu me atrevo a isso.

-Eu descobrir uma pasta com o nome dela, eu estava começando a ler quando Eli apareceu e me mandou voltar para agencia, vi outros agentes atrás de mim, eu tive que te avisar para caso não conseguisse fugir. Como você não consegue entender isso? Estamos para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu.

-Tali morreu foi isso que aconteceu! Aceite que ela nunca mais ira volta, ela se foi em um atentado o que mais a para saber?

-A verdade é isso que da para saber Ziva.

-A verdade já foi dita há anos, e será dita novamente se quando eu volta não te encontrar bem longe daqui, vou conversa com meu pai para aliviar com você, mas isso é tudo.

Falei terminado de pegar minhas coisas e sem me preocupar em tomar um banho ou trocar de roupa parti para meu trabalho em uma tentativa fracassada de não ouvir tudo que estava sendo dito.

-Você pesquisou não foi? –Isaac perguntou segurando a porta que ia fechar. Não respondi a pergunta, ele já sabia a resposta e por um momento o olhei procurando o garoto que brincava com minha irmã quando criança, mas só encontrei um homem atrás de vingança. A mesma coisa que me motivou a entrar de vez para o Mossad, vingança e desejo de ninguém mais passar pelo que eu passei.

-Você te ate o fim do dia. –Foi apenas o que eu disse antes de fechar a porta e ir para o único lugar que queria esta: NCIS.

Assim que cheguei olhei rapidamente para minha equipe, todos já tinham chegado inclusive Tony que me encarava percebendo que algo estava errado. Por mais que eu tentasse esconder minha confusão interna na mascará que costumava usar de assassina inquebrável do Mossad, ele sabia que tinha ocorrido alguma coisa no pequeno intervalo de sua casa ate aqui.

Mas não foi só ele, Gibbs assim que me olhou se levantou e sem disser nada foi ao meu lado até o MTAC.

-Você esta bem? –Ele perguntou enfim antes de eu abrir a porta da sala.

-Estou. –Menti sem pensar que Gibbs sabia a verdade, como sempre.

Eu falhei na missão de esconder o que tinha acontecido, não conseguir deixar minhas emoções de lado quando cheguei aqui, não conseguir pois o que estou preste a fazer vai deixar vim tudo a tona.

Dês que sai do meu apartamento não pensei outra coisa a não ser não palavras de Isaac, eu sempre soube que ele não acreditou no motivo da morte de Tali, ele queria mais resposta, algo que realmente explicasse o motivo da sua morte, e não lugar errado na hora errada.

Ao contrario dele eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir mais, para mim quem fez isso a ela tinha que pagar, mas nada. Porém depois de anos de eu ter perdido minha irmã, sua morte volta como um balde de água fria depois de eu finalmente ter firmado minha vida, e o pior de tudo é que meus instintos dizem que eu devo dar ouvidos ao que Isaac diz. E eu vou acabar dando.

Entrei com Gibbs na sala e ele deu ordens para entrar em contado com Eli David.

Antes de sua imagem aparecer na tela disse mentalmente a mim mesma que estava ali por causa do caso, há um marinheiro morto e uma família sem resposta, não importa que por causa de um fugitivo do Mossad eu não acredito mais na que me foi dada.

-Shalom pai. –Disse sem qualquer emoção quando meu pai me encarou.

-Shalom Ziva. É bom te ver bem.

-Igualmente. –Respondi tentando não deixar evidente minha raiva em todo fingimento.

-O que posso fazer por você?

-Preciso saber o que queria com o marinheiro Jeremy Siegle.

-Não posso te contar. Alguma coisa a mais?

-Pare de mentir uma só vez e faça algo bom dizendo o que queria com um marinheiro que agora está morto! –Gritei perdendo de vez meu fingimento de que está tudo sob controle.

-Não grite comigo Ziva! Ainda sou seu pai.

-Um pai que mandou sua filha para uma missão suicida! –Retruquei sentindo Gibbs se aproximar de mim.

-Você quis a missão, você falhou não tenho culpa. Agora se me dão licença eu tenho trabalho de verdade para fazer.

-Eli espere! –Gibbs gritou e meu pai o encarou não cortando a ligação. –Precisamos desta informação, a marinha quer saber todos os detalhes da investigação e isso pode prejudica Ziva, ela pode não ser mais do Mossad mais é uma David.

-Mas não age como uma, ela esqueceu a quem pertence.

-Eu não pertenço a ninguém alem de mim mesma, estou apenas perguntando, fazendo o meu trabalho, ajudando pessoas, você é o único que esta impedindo isso retendo informações. Mas parece que já tem pratica nisso.

-Do que você esta falando agora?

-De Tali, de Isaac ter descoberto algo sobre a morte dela, ou você acha que eu não sei? Olhe nos meus olhos e só por uma vez me enxergue como sua filha. Qual foi a verdadeira causa da morte da minha irmã?

-Guerra. –Foi à única coisa que ele disse antes de sua imagem sumir, porém eu continuei a olhando esperando que mais alguma coisa seja dita.

-Ziva vá para casa. –Gibbs disse.

-Eu sei que estraguei tudo, mas quero ficar e trabalhar.

-Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem, ate encerramos o caso você esta fora. Agora vá.

Não protestei, não ia adiantar, alem do mais Gibbs tem motivos para isso. Eu deixei que meu lado pessoal invadisse o profissional e coloquei em risco a investigação. Mas não quero voltar para casa e ser atormentada por meus pensamentos, não agora que tenho certeza que meu pai sabe algo sobre a morte da minha irmã, que eu todos esses anos fui enganada.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências ou em minha promessa, sai quase correndo do MTAC a tempo de ver Gibbs entrando na sala de Vance. Descias escadas e parei apenas quando cheguei à mesa do McGee anotando em seu bloco o nome que fez tudo isso começa.

-Preciso dos arquivos protegidos dele, é muito importante. Gibbs não pode saber. –Falei e ele apenas assentiu sem fazer qualquer pergunta.

-Ziva. –Tony me chamou me olhando preocupado. Eu sei que não estou sendo justa com ele, ou com McGee, mas é preciso, é preciso termina logo com isso.

-Você disse que ia contar tudo ao Gibbs quando julgasse que eu fosse correr perigo, bem eu vou, então é melhor contar.

-Não faça nenhuma besteira, não vá embora novamente, confie em mim para te ajudar Ziva, não cometa os mesmos erros. –Ele disse e não conseguir o olhar, a culpa só fez aumenta em mim.

-Eu preciso, eu não vou embora já lhe disse isso, farei de tudo para voltar. Mas você não pode me ajudar Tony, por enquanto só o McGee pode.

-Ziva. –Tony falou e segurou minha mão em um gesto que me fez ter coragem e o olhei, como posso ser tão estúpida a ir enfrentar o que tinha deixando para trás e ignorar aquele que me salvou, que me deu junto com todos os outros uma nova vida?

-Eu confio em você Tony é por isso que deve ficar fora disso. Ate mais. –Disse separado nossas mãos e sumindo da sai vista.

Dentro do elevador comecei a traçar todo meu plano, tentei prometer a mim mesma que voltaria inteira assim que o caso deles encerrasse, mas não prometi, não vendo que não sou boa em manter promessas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco:

Tomar decisões nunca foi fácil, escolhas que podem nos levar a caminhos perigosos e que em alguns casos não à volta. Esse é meu maior medo, não poder voltar, joga fora tudo que conquistei por uma resposta que provavelmente não vou gostar. Mas o que esta feito não pode ser desfeito, eu estou envolvida nisso quando atendi aquela ligação, quando não deixei para trás as lembranças e vivi as que poderiam vim.

Só que não são arrependimentos e duvidas que vão fazer as coisas melhorarem e sim eu termina logo com tudo. É isso que estou fazendo, voltando para meu apartamento, não para descansar e sim para procurar respostas junto com aquele que trouxe as perguntas.

-Isaac! –Chamei antes de abrir a porta, como não obtive resposta, peguei minha arma entrando com cuidado.

-Solte isso, sabe que não gosto de ser recebido assim. –Suspirei fechando a porta, temi que chegasse tarde demais, para minha sorte, eu acho, isso não aconteceu.

-Pode guarda as malas você fica.

-Porque mudou de idéia?

-Porque não fica agradecido e vê se tem alguém nos vigiando? –Sem reclama ele fez o que eu disse e foi para a janela enquanto atendia meu celular que tocava.

-Ziva é McGee, eu consegui o que me pediu.

-To ouvindo.

-Bem, Sebstien Parke foi enviado para Israel pela CIA um ano antes da sua morte, não consegui muito sobre sua missão, o arquivo é bem protegido, mas parece que ele tinha que criar laços com o Mossad para fazer uma investigação sobre á agencia. Foi só o que consegui.

-Obrigado McGee. –Falei desligando o telefone antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, eu sei o Tony deve o ter deixado em paz, quanto menos ele soube o que farei melhor para ambos.

-Ziva você estava certa, Mossad esta nos vigiado não tem com sair. Será que eles vão tentar entrar?

-Eu não sei, provavelmente. –Respondi verificando a janela e confirmando a informação.

-O que vamos fazer?

-O que nos resta fazer, nos proteger. –Disse colocando minha arma novamente aposta em minha mão, isso não é bom, mas é o que nos resta. "Proteger" Pensei enquanto segurava minha Estrela de Davi.

_O vento frio da madrugada brincava com meus cabelos enquanto atravessava a rua, instantaneamente afundei minhas mãos no bolso do casaco. _

_Respirei fundo pela terceira fez antes de coloca minha mão na maçaneta da porta e gira-la. A primeira vez foi quando tentei me acalma ao acorda gritando novamente, a segunda foi quando criei coragem para sair do carro e atravessa a rua ate aqui. _

_Aqui...Não me admiro esta logo aqui, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu não a outro lugar para se ter respostas, para ver a verdade em suas próprias palavras que parecem não existir. Para conseguir respirar sem não ter mais que fingi, porém só faz um mês que voltei e conhecendo o dono da casa, sei que as coisas levam tempo para se firmarem, no meu caso se reconstruírem._

_-É melhor entra de uma vez, vai chover. –Uma voz bastante familiar falou de dentro da casa, sem mais escolhas abri a porta e entrei a fechando em seguida. _

_A sala estava com a luz acessa e tirando a xícara de café na mesinha do centro não havia nada fora do lugar, ninguém no local para ser exata. Mas não esperava que tivesse, não era ali que teria minhas respostas e sim no lugar que matei meu irmão._

_Quase ri com meu pensamento, então era aqui que eu parava depois de sobreviver três messes na Somália? Na casa do meu chefe, indo para seu porão no mesmo lugar que dei um tiro em meu próprio irmão e que quebrei dias depois de ter voltado a America, parecendo uma criança que não consegue dormi e vai para cama de seus pais? _

_Pais, quem eu quero enganar, é exatamente por isso que estava aqui, para ser ouvido mesmo não querendo falar, para que alguém me abrace e diga que vai ficar tudo bem, para que não me mande para a morte, mas que me faça aprender com meus erros. _

_-O que veio fazer aqui? –Gibbs me perguntou assim que apareci em cima da escada._

_Não era assim que devia ser, ele devia apenas me olhar e trabalhar na madeira, esperar eu fala algo. Ele nunca pergunta antes, nunca força. Mas eu já sabia, cedo demais._

_-Eu não sei. –Menti, não que eu realmente saiba, mas tinha uma breve noção. _

_-Enquanto descobre faça alguma coisa, pegue a lixa. –Desci as escadas e fiz exatamente o que me mandou, peguei a lixa e fui para seu lado tentando imitar seus gestos. _

_-Mas suave. –Ele disse, relaxei um pouco a mão e recomecei meu trabalho não tirando meus olhos da madeira. _

_-Vai fazer outro barco? –Perguntei não como uma tentativa de ameniza a situação, mas sim curiosa. _

_-Ainda estou esperando a madeira me disser. Continue assim. _

_Eu continuei, ele continuou, os minutos também continuaram a trabalhar. E depois de um tempo percebi que estava mais relaxada, meus movimentos estavam mais calmos, como se já trabalhasse nisso há anos. _

_-A madeira já lhe disse? –Perguntei quebrando nosso silencio, estava bom poder finalmente respirar sem pensar porque me sentia sufocada, apenas respirar._

_-Não, não disse. –Gibbs respondeu parando com o trabalho e jogando a lixa para o lado antes de se virar para mim. –Já te disse?_

_-Nunca precisou. –Respondi também parando de lixar, mas sem desvia meu olhar do que tinha feito. –Nunca parei para perceber isso, o depois. _

_-Do que esta falando?_

_-Da madeira. –Respondi simplesmente como se não tivesse nada de estranho. –Ele vem para você com defeitos, nivelamentos e fiapos. Em pouco tempo com apenas paciência fica desta forma, lisa apenas esperando seu destino, pronta para se transforma no que você quiser. Só paciência, é isso que me falta. _

_-Parece que a madeira te respondeu. _

_-Parece que sim, esta tarde é melhor eu ir, obrigado por te me recebido. –Falei antes de tentar sair dali._

_-Ziva espere. –Eu parei, depois de anos recebendo suas ordens era que instantâneo não o obedecer. –Você esta bem? _

_-Estou, agora estou. –Respondi e logo percebi que era mais para mim mesma. Eu tinha que ter paciência, espera o tempo passar para tudo se ajeita e eu ia supera o que passou. Mas ainda não reconfortava, não me deixava mais confiante, eu ia para de ser atormentada por minhas lembranças, mas quando isso ia acontecer? _

_-Pare de mentir, achei que já tinha passado dessa fase. –Suas palavras me acertaram com muito mais força do que qualquer coisa que já me feriu, e eu não posso revidar, não contra a verdade. Eu menti, escondi minha missão, escondi minhas ordens, e por mais que todo o resto tenha sido real para mim não ia adiantar discuti. _

_-Eu passei, mas eu não sei se estou bem. –Tentei explicar pela primeira vez olhando e sua direção, percebi que seus olhos me estudavam a procura da verdade. –Estou confusa. _

_-Com o que? Você voltou, esta na equipe e vai se torna uma cidadã americana, o que falta?_

_-Eu não sei! Eu estou feliz por ter tudo isso Gibbs, eu realmente estou. Mas também estou cansada, acorda assustada, não conseguir dormi, chegar ao trabalho e ver que eu podia ter perdido aquilo para sempre, arrependimentos, provar que posso esta ali, eu só quero ser eu! _

_Gritei, gritei esquecendo onde estava e com quem estava falando. Gritei colocando todos meus tormentos para fora e enfim respirando, e desta vez de verdade. Mas ainda atordoada pelo que tinha me atrevido a fazer olhei para Gibbs que não demonstrava qualquer emoção, mas que se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:_

_-Então seja você mesma, não prove que merece confiança, mostre isso, não finja que mudou, mude. _

_-Eu não consigo, eu não sei quem eu sou Gibbs. –Falei sentindo meus olhos arderem com a dor da verdade, como um instinto passei minha mão sobre meu pescoço, não havia nada lá que me desse confiança. –Parte de mim ficou na Somália, outra parte em Israel. _

_-Essas partes são você Ziva, você não tem que aboná-las por esta aqui. Elas te formaram, e anda te formam, são mais que um passado, é seu presente. Não as perca, mesmo aquela que te traz dor, afinal é ela que mostra suas conquistas. _

_-Mas eu não quero mais sentir dor. –Falei deixando que um lagrima teimosa rolasse pelo meu rosto e antes que eu pudesse enxugá-la os braços de Gibbs cruzaram meu corpo e antes que pudesse me impedir minha cabeça estava sobre seu ombro que começava a ser molhado por lagrimas. _

_-Eu sei Ziver, eu sei. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto sua mão acariciava minha cabeça, meus soluços se tornaram mais intensos, porém apesar de tudo sentir-me melhor, como se tudo que eu estava tentando segurar finalmente tivesse saída. _

_-Gibbs..._

_-Não diga nada, eu sei que senti muito, todos nos sentimos. Mas não se lamente tanto você tem uma vida, amigos por mais que tenha sofrido você é forte. _

_-Você tem razão, eu só estava... _

_-Cansada, eu percebi. –Gibbs me completou. –Eu sei que você sofreu Ziva, mas quero que não se torture mais com isso, quero que viva, entendeu?_

_-Entendi. –Respondi sentido sua mão passar por minha nuca e para em uma de minhas cicatrizes da Somália. Gibbs não disse mais nada, me afastou tirando algo de seu bolso._

_-Estava esperando você aparecer. É igual à antiga, mas espero que traga coisas novas. _

_Olhei incrédula para o que ele me estendia. A corrente dourada balançava ao ser empidurada em sua mão, ela carregava com sigo um pingente da mesma cor e que eu conhecia muito bem, A Estrela de Davi. Sem saber o que disser deixei que Gibbs a colocasse em meu pescoço a assim que a senti sobre minha pele segurei o objeto._

_-Obrigado. –Falei finalmente e então olhei para o homem que depois de trair sua confiança devolvia um pedaço de mim. _

_-Vá para casa e descanse. –Obedeci sem pergunta à resposta da única pergunta que tinha ficado no ar. Quem eu era. Mas Gibbs não precisou disser, eu já sei quem sou. _


	6. Chapter 6

Desculpem a demora a postar. Este capitulo quero dedicar a alguém que se mostrou não só mais uma grande fã como eu, e sim alguém que provou ser uma grande amiga e estou muito feliz por ter encontrado. Obrigado por tudo Mari.

A chuva é algo da qual sempre me foi estranho, não que eu tenha algo contra, pelo contrario quando chove parece que tudo esta sendo limpo, como se as coisas ruins fossem arrastadas e apenas o bom resiste. Porém passei boa parte de minha vida vendo o sol, sentindo seu calor sobre minha pele, sendo castigada por sua fúria. No fim a chuva me lembra o novo, o sol o passado.

Mas não posso perde minha concentração agora com isso, lembranças e pensamentos não podem mudar o que está feito, o que eu fiz. Eu só espero que a chuva realmente leve o que é ruim e deixe o bom, e espero mais ainda que eu seja um dos que fique. Mas infelizmente não posso traça meu destino, mas posso impedir que o meu prejudique os de outros.

-Chegou a hora. –Uma voz diz atrás de mim satisfeita.

-Estou quase pronta. –Respondi sem me dar o trabalho de me virá.

-Não há mais tempo para desistir.

-Eu não quero. –Mentir, sempre mentir muito bem, são poucas as pessoas que sabem separar minhas verdades das mentiras, nenhuma delas é o que está atrás de mim.

-Bom, estou esperando. –Dito isso ele se foi me deixando sozinha novamente.

Olhei mais uma vez para a janela vendo a chuva, vendo a cidade, meu lar. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, ignorando o bolo que só formava em minha garganta, depois de tudo que aconteceu não seria agora que eu ia quebrar.

Então como num último ato antes de enfrentar o que vinha fugindo há semanas, agarrei com força a Estrela de Davi pendurada no meu pescoço, e invés de busca alguma paz ou oração, lembrei-me de quem havia me dado a corrente, seu rosto fez crescer em mim uma confiança perdida.

Soltei o pingente, mas não à imagem do homem que meu deu, que agora tinha como companhia a seu lado minha família.

Sei que daqui não há volta, e sei dês de muito tempo que quando não nos dão escolha temos que enfrentar e vencer os desafios. Mas sei que ninguém e nada pode mudar quem sou agora:

Ziva David, uma agente do NCIS.

-Isaac assuma sua posição, esta na hora. –Falei fechando a janela, tinha visto as figuras vestidas de preto que se aproximavam do prédio. Nós já preparamos tudo, sabemos que seriamos atacados e temos que nos proteger.

Durante todo o tempo que estávamos preparando as bombas que ainda não tinha esquecido como preparar, juntando as armas, vendo onde era melhor para esconder e atirar não conseguir tirar lembranças da minha mente, mas não lembranças de mal passado distante e sim do recente. Lembranças de quando eu e Tony nos colocávamos em situações parecidas, Gibbs dizendo que se desobedecesse ia me chuta de volta para Israel, hoje sei que ele não faria isso, mas tudo isso que aconteceu antes formou o presente, e Tony esta certo em eu não poder apagar nada, mas é para isso que sou trazida? Para mais guerra?

-Ziva. –Olhei para Isaac que estava atrás do sofá com sua arma posicionada, ele apontou para a porta, prestam atenção e ouvi que passos estavam cada vez mais alto apesar dos cuidados para serem silenciosos. Peguei minha arma e fiquei do outro lado da sala, não muito escondida mais com uma ótima visão. E durante um breve momento que antecedeu nossas ações sentir o velho sentimento de ansiedade para entra em ação, a Ziva do Mossad não tinha morrido.

Um pequeno barulho foi ouvido, eles tinham conseguido abrir a porta, as bombas caseiras estavam escondidas nos moveis que colocamos na frente, o plano não era se esconder e sim se defender, eles sabem que eu já espero um ataque, então tínhamos que agir rápido.

Assim que o primeiro entrou Isaac começou a atirar, eu o seguir, escondi atrás de um móvel pequeno, eles devolveram o ataque, contei ate cinco e apertei o detonador como planejado, o estrondo tomou conta do ambiente, envolvi minha cabeça com as mãos, a poeira do que havia sido destruído empatou minha visão, mas nada eu ouvi.

-Isaac? –Me atrevi à pergunta, mas não obtive uma resposta. Voltei a pegar minha arma e fui para onde ele devia estar. –Isaac.

Chamei novamente, nada. A poeira abaixou um pouco e pude ver que não havia ninguém onde ele estava, olhei ao redor e vi três corpos no chão, os mesmo que estavam do lado de fora da janela. De repente ouvi passos perto de mim, rapidamente me virei colocando a arma em frente a meu adversário, mas não apertei o gatilho não pude.

-Eu não gostaria que fizesse isso. –Isaac disse, mas não havia tom de brincadeira em sua voz, não tinha como haver, um braço passava por seu pescoço e outro prendia suas mãos. O estavam usando como escudo, se atirasse mataria Isaac, se não atirasse nos morreríamos, porém antes que pudesse tomar qualquer escolha percebi movimentos atrás de mim, tentei me defender, consegui da primeira vez, mas ás vezes não se ta em desvantagem por esta em menos numero, e sim porque seu adversário foi treinado com os mesmos movimentos que você. Eu me aplicava às duas situações e o resultado foi algo batendo de contra minha cabeça antes de tudo ficar escuro.

_As portas do elevador se fecharam e eu respirei fundo, não será uma missão difícil, mas não é o que estou habituada, mas não cheguei tão longe para recuar agora, eu não recuo, não adianta tentar mudar as coisas, a vida sempre acaba te levando para o mesmo ponto._

_Mas o que realmente me incomoda é porque quero esta aqui, não é só porque não tenho escolhas, mas diante de todo que aconteceu preciso respirar, ficar um tempo longe do Mossad, do meu pai, de minha família. A verdade é que não consigo encarar mais ninguém e disser que estou bem, que foi um acidente, não existem acidentes, meu irmão está morto, eu o matei, mas não queria obedecer essas ordens, queria apenas fugir, o salvar, salvar o único irmão que me restava, queria acreditar que ele ainda era meu Ari, a pessoa que sempre me segurou quando ia cair. Não fugimos, Ari fugiu para tão longe que não o via mais, apenas o monstro que ocupava o corpo do meu irmão, o monstro que atirei. _

_A porta abriu, afundei meus pensamentos em minha mente e dei um passo à frente, eu posso fazer isso. Procurei por Gibbs, mas não o vi, nem McGee ou Tony. Tony... Quase sorri a lembrar dele, seria divertido me aproximar dele, o do sexo por telefone, que havia me seguido, que esconde suas intenções e sentimentos por uma mascara de palhaço. Mas eu tenho a mascara do Mossad, que comece o baile, eu tenho uma missão para concluir. _

-Ziva? Você esta me ouvindo? –Ouvi Gibbs me pergunta, tentei responder, mas simplesmente minha boa não se abria, palavras não foram proferidas por mais que tentassem, a dor em minha cabeça gritava mais alto que qualquer coisa.

Senti que estava me movendo, mas não conseguir mexer meu corpo, Gibbs falou outra coisa para mim, não conseguir entender o que dizia, sei que são ordens, era o Gibbs, me dando ordens ate quando não posso obedecer.

Tentei falar novamente, pergunta o que estavam fazendo comigo... Isaac. Conseguir mexer meus lábios, ou pelo menos acredito ter conseguido, tentei disser seu nome, ele precisa de ajuda, mas aos poucos senti sendo levada de novo apara escuridão, fiz de tudo para me manter acordada, mas não foi possível. Á ultima coisa que senti antes de ser levada novamente foi o toque suave de uma mão sobre a minha.

Quando acordei novamente não havia ninguém dizendo meu nome, gritos ou ordens. A única coisa que consegui ouvir foi o barulho irritante da maquina ligada ao meu lado que me fez perceber onde estava. Hospital.

Abri meus olhos e confirmei minhas suspeitas, aqui estou eu em uma cama de hospital, em um quarto sem graça de hospital ligada a fios e agulhas espalhadas pelo meu corpo. Presa como uma paciente que precisa de cuidados, frágil e fraca, não é o que preciso ou o que sou neste momento.

Sabendo que provavelmente não deviria me sentar mexi meu corpo me sentando, o que resultou em uma dor de cabeça lembrando-me porque estava ali. Tinham pego Isaac, tinham me derrubado, tudo deu errado.

-Você devia estar deitada. –Olhei para a porta e vi Gibbs entrando.

-Como me acharam? –Perguntei sabendo que não é bom jeito de inicia uma conversa com ele.

-Tony te achou, é a segunda vez que ele desobedecer ordens por você. –Senti a verdade em suas palavras me atingindo, Tony sempre me protegendo, e eu sempre o prejudicando.

-Não pedi para ele vim atrás de mim, deixei claro que podia lidar com a situação. –Falei, Gibbs riu, mas sabia que não estava achando graça.

-Estou vendo que pode.

-Eu estou bem. –Menti, mas uma dor de cabeça não ia mudar isso.

-Serio? Então me diz por que foi encontrada no chão em uma poça de sangue, uma fratura na cabeça e um tiro de raspam no ombro?

-Coisas assim acontecem. –Respondi como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo levar um tiro, ou melhor, nem saber que tinha levado um tiro até agora.

-Ziva para com isso, as coisas deram errado, você não conseguiu cuidar de tudo sozinha, tem três agentes do Mossad mortos em sua sala, seu pai esta furiosa querendo explicações, Vance que te punir, você esta em um hospital e todo o resto da equipe esta assustado. Não precisa fingir.

-Eu só queria deixar vocês fora disso. –Disse sem olhar para ele, procurei por meu colar mais não o encontrei.

-Tony tirou estava com sangue, ele esta guardando bem. Quando você vai aprender que pode confiar em nós?

-Eu confio, só não queria colocá-los em perigo, como na Somália. –Não sei ao certo porque disse a verdade, pela primeira vez admitir indiretamente meus erros e diretamente meus sentimentos de preocupação. Mas disser a verdade, admitir que errei, foi meu maior acerto durante todo a dia, e após disser tais palavras senti um alivio dentro de mim. Gibbs me olhou e sorriu se aproximando de mim e disse:

-Eu sei, mas não faça isso novamente. –Quase ri com isso se ele não tivesse dito tais palavras não seriamente, mas me recordei de quando era criança e largava as bonecas para subir em arvores com Ari, quando minha mãe gritava comigo e me mandava não fazer mais isso. Uma lição, sermão ou reclamação, uma ordem, da qual disse que não iria mais desobedecer.

-Sabe o que vai acontecer se me desobedecer novamente, não sabe?

-Vai me chuta de volta par Israel?

-Não, isso não. –Gibbs disse pensativo e então beijou minha testa com cuidado. –O NCIS assumiu o caso, eu estou no comando Vance querendo ou não, quando estiver melhor poderá ajuda.

Não protestei, não adiantaria, apenas concordei e o vi sair do quarto ligando para McGee. Então percebi de que adiantava sim se arrepender de algo, pois o arrependimento não me deixaria cometer o mesmo erro de quase, quase perde a família que me restava. Suspirei e voltei a deitar.

-Olha só, a grande e poderosa ninja detida por uma cama de hospital, nunca achei que viveria o suficiente para ver esta cena, como estou emocionado.

-Oi Tony. –Disse ignorando seu comentário. –Gibbs disse que vocês assumiram o caso.

-Isso mesmo, mas ele me mandou ficar com você.

-Não preciso de uma babá, eu não vou fugir, prometi o Gibbs.

-Eu sei.

-Você ouviu a conversa dos outros atrás da porta, Tony! –Falei não tão admirada assim com sua atitude.

-Foi um acidente. –Ele disse como justificativa. –Esqueça isso veja o que lhe trouxe, tirei para não ficar manchado, está limpo.

Ao disser isso Tony tirou do bolso meu colar e se aproximou de mim.

-Posso? –Fiz que sim e o deixei prender em mim o que havia me dado confiança na ausência daquelas que fazem isso todos os dias para mim.

-Obrigada. –Disse não exatamente por sua ação, e sim pela preocupação, mas não esclareci, de alguma forma soube que ele entendeu.

-Ainda estamos brigados? –Tony me perguntou, agora sentado ao meu lado na cama, me sentei e sentir novamente minha cabeça doer, mas disfarcei para que não percebesse.

-Eu não gosto de briga com você. –Confidenciei, não foi bem uma resposta, mas deu origem a uma.

-Eu também não. –Ele me disse, mas senti que faltava alguma coisa, algo estava sendo escondido.

-O que foi? –Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Você não deixa nada passar não é ninja?

-Tenho que fazer jus a meu nome. –Falei brincando, mas ele não sorriu, pelo contrario, disse às palavras que não esperava receber naquele momento.

-Depois de te encontrar liguei para Gibbs, você veio para cá, os médicos nos mandou espera, não queríamos, então fomos trabalhar.

-O que aconteceu Tony?

-Encontramos o corpo de Isaac a duas quadras de sua casa. Eu sinto muito Ziva, não gostava dele, mas sei que você sim.

Os olhos de Tony percorreram meu rosto atrás de alguma reação, mas eu não conseguir ter qualquer uma. Eu ouvi suas palavras, na minha mente imagens do que havia acontecido no meu apartamento não eram as que me invadiam, e sim do passado, de quando ainda podia ser uma criança, de quando ainda tinha irmãos e amigos, como Isaac.

-Ziva? –Tony me chamou, olhei, nenhuma lagrima delatava minha tristeza. –O que esta sentindo?

-Nada, já vi a morte de perto muitas vezes para me desespera com mais um encontro. Eu estou bem Tony, não estou surpresa com isso.

-Por quê? Não precisa fingir Zi. –Não precisa fingir, a mesma coisa que Gibbs havia me dito.

-As pessoas que eu amo, ou que estão perto de mim sempre têm dois destinos Tony: Ou me traem, ou acabam mortos. Não estou fingindo, mas não posso mais chorar por cada um deles, eu não vou agüenta se sempre me importa, fica mais difícil quando se sente.

-Não é verdade Ziva, guarda tudo dentro de você é que torna mais difícil. –Tony me disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos realmente tentando me convencer.

-Prove.

-Quando guardamos sentimentos dentro de nos ele invés de sumir só aumentam, vão acumulando a cada momento que algo nos lembra da existência deles, vai nós provocando cada vez que tentamos esconde-lo mais e mais, ate que chega o momento do estopim, quando não se é capaz de segura-los dentro de si.

-Se pode evita o estopim Tony, é só ignora. –Ele riu com o que disse e voltou a olhar para mim.

-Não, não é Ziva, não se pode evitar.

-E quando ele chegar o que você vai fazer? Simplesmente coloca tudo para fora? Quebrar?

-Não se trata de quebrar, se trata de ser forte para enfrente sua própria situação de frente não esconde-la, você é a pessoa mais forte que conheço, pode fazer isso.

-Você pode? Pode enfrentar tudo aquilo que esconde?

-Ás vezes eu penso que sim, outras que não.

-Deveria enfrentar.

-Estamos falando de mim agora? –Ele perguntou sorrindo e eu o acompanhei, apesar da conversa tensa sobre enfrentar o que sentimos Tony ainda era capaz de me fazer sorri.

-Estamos à maioria das vezes falamos de mim, vamos fala de você, afinal você é minha babá esta noite.

-Tudo bem, o que quer saber David?

-O que você esconde dentro de você? O que tem medo de mostrar?

-Isso não, próxima pergunta.

-Porque não? Vamos lá Tony, responda. –Insistir e ele suspirou em derrota.

-Porque você pode não gosta da resposta.

-Você nem tentou. –Protestei.

-Tenta arriscaria muita coisa, muito mais do que você gostar ou não.

-A vida é feita de riscos, nos sabemos disso muito bem. Vamos Dinozzo, eu te desafio a me contar a verdade.

-Não me provoque David. –Ele falou entrando na brincadeira.

-Por favor. –Pedi, ele me olhou surpreso com meu pedido e ao contrario do que imaginei ele não tentou escapar com mais brincadeiras, ele aceitou.

-Quer mesmo saber? –Perguntou e eu fiz que sim. –Diga.

-Eu quero sim, me diga logo. –Falei impaciente ele sorriu e antes que pudesse reagir sua mão estava em meu rosto.

-Esse é meu segredo. –Ele falou, não reagi ao toque, não conseguir ignora o pequeno calor que ele provocava em mim. –Esse é o sentimento que escondo todos os dias dentro de mim, ou pelo menos tento.

Dito isso e ainda sem reagir a suas ações seus lábios, os lábios te Tony Dinozzo meu parceiro se se encostaram ao meu. Não como foi quando estávamos disfarçados no meu primeiro ano no NCIS, não foi uma invasão, provocação, ou fingimento. Foi simples, singelo e verdadeiro, tão verdadeiro que quando menos esperava estava devolvendo o que me deu, estava finalmente reagindo a seu toque, estava enfrentando algo que mantia dentro de mim, abafado por tantas outras coisas.

Ou melhor, nos dois estávamos.


	7. Chapter 7

Lembranças vivas- Capitulo sete

Em alguns momentos sentimos que tudo que fizemos achando que estava certo estava errado, ou melhor, percebemos que cometemos errados tentando acerta, não é fácil quando finalmente enxergamos a real realidade, mas a verdadeira dificuldade esta em assumir e seguir em frente.

Já em outros que parece ser errado e proibido nos passa a sensação de certo, e são nesses momentos que na maioria das vezes não sabemos que caminho seguir. Pois são nesses momentos que o sentimento ultrapassa a razão. Não é só mais uma questão de ver o erro e tentar achar o acerto, é ver e sentir o próprio sentimento e escolher ir através dele aceitando que existe conseqüências ou ter coragem e força suficiente para o arranca de si. Mas como saber qual deles machucará menos?

Essa não era a pergunta que passava na minha mente, mas sim os sentimentos. Eu tinha feito muitas escolhas erradas e agora o que deve ser proibido faz eu me sentir livre dês que recebi o telefonema de Isaac, me faz respira, me faz me sentir bem. Mas não deveria.

Porém por mais que saiba que é um erro continua com minhas ações, simplesmente não conseguia pará-las. Meu corpo respondia a cada mínimo toque seu, nossos lábios ainda estavam selados e só se separaram quando foi necessário a busca de ar. Sua mão percorria meu pescoço nos juntando ainda mais, meus braços passavam ao redor do seu corpo explorando-o.

O beijo desprevenido que havia começado tudo se transformara em algo mais ardente fruto de uma paixão contida que lutava para se libertar.

-Espere...-Tony Sussurrou nos separando, seus dedos tocam meu rosto que esta a poucos centímetros do seu e ignorando sua palavra voltei a nos unir. Nessa altura já estava ajoelhada na cama do hospital que finalmente pareceu oportuna.

-Ziva, pare. –Apesar da voz fraca o obedeci desta vez confusa com sua atitude, olhei em seus olhos a procura de algo errado, mas não conseguir definir o tipo de olhar que lançava para mim. Sentei-me na cama tirando meus braços dele assim como sua mão no meu rosto.

-Desculpe. –Falei sem ao menos saber o porquê, afinal ele tinha começado, mas não sabia o que disser, nem como reagir, muito menos o olhar, não sinto vergonha, pelo contrario desejo mais, mas não posso, temos uma regra contra isso, regra criada por Gibbs, não posso a quebrar desta forma, não depois de ter escondido a verdade. Porém não consigo sentir culpa, não por beija meu parceiro, por desejá-lo.

-Não se desculpe é um sinal de fraqueza. –Ele me disse mais pareceu se arrepender, pois suspirou e continuou. –Não devia ter me aproveitado de você, vou esta lá fora de precisa de mim.

-Tony espere! –Ele recuou, mas não me olhou, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta me deixando sozinha em um maldito quarto de hospital.

Voltei a deitar na cama passando a mão pelo meu rosto, o rosto que havia sido tocado por ele há segundos atrás. Pensar nisso me fez sorri, apesar do noticia que tinha recebido e por esta presa em um lugar que detesto o sorriso não me deixou. Sorriso por ter. De certa forma, me entregado a Tony Dinozzo.

E em algum momento desse pensamento e a realidade peguei no sono.

_-Ziva reconsidere você só tem dezesseis anos. –Meu irmão me disse mesmo sabendo que minha decisão estava tomada. _

_-Não posso. –Respondi olhando em seus olhos, o fiz ver todo meu sofrimento contido, todas lagrimas que derramei, todas duvidas que me perturbam e toda raiva que não deixei de sentir dês que recebi a noticia. _

_-Você pode, é só não cruzar está porta. –Ari segurou meus ombros e eu senti o desespero em sua voz. _

_-Ari eu vou fazer isso, não me importo se estou largando tudo, eu vou fazer. –Falei decidida, não posso disser que não tenho duvidas, claro que tenho, sei que apesar de ter prometido a minha mãe que voltaria, e sei que minhas palavras nada significaram isso marcara minha vida para sempre, mas não fazer nada pode acabar de vez com ela. _

_-E a dança? Sua mãe? Sua vida?_

_-Eu vou voltar e você vai esta comigo. Alem do mais acha mesmo que vou conseguir ter uma vida sabendo que posso fazer alguma coisa?_

_-Vingança não a trata de volta Zi. –Suas palavras eram frias, porém verdadeiras. Mas tudo que me resta é ir atrás de vingança, pois não existe justiça para aquele que tirou minha irmã de mim. –Ela não ia gostar disso._

_-Não faça isso! –Gritei ouvindo o que tinha dito em seguida. –Não use isso contra mim, você mesmo disse que ela não vai voltar, a única pessoa que tem que gostar alguma coisa sou eu, e acredite eu vou gostar de acabar com quem a matou! _

_Sem continua com a conversa passei por meu irmão que apenas quer minha segurança e abrir a porta sem me preocupa em bater, meus gritos já anunciaram minha presença. _

_-Diretor. –Falei me apresentando, Ari entrou na sala e ficou ao meu lado sem disser nada. _

_-Esta mesmo certa disso? –O diretor perguntou, não respondi, fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele entendeu, mas para meu espanto compartilhava a mesmo opinião que Ari. –Você é nova para isso, sabe que chega a ser uma irresponsabilidade de minha parte lhe deixar entrar para a Mossad, não sabe?_

_-Sei pai, mas a escolha é minha e eu já escolhi meu destino. –Falei o olhando profundamente, ele sabia que parte era mentira, apesar de todos os treinamentos de defesa que me ensinou nunca me vi parte disso e sim nos palcos. Mas chega uma hora que é preciso atacar. _

_-Tudo bem, Ari estava junto com você na missão, juntos com outros agentes. Isaac pediu participação, mas ele é mais jovem que você, por isso não vou arriscar. _

_-Obrigado diretor. –Disse a meu pai que não parecia nem orgulho e nem decepcionado com minha decisão, talvez assim com eu ele possa acreditar que a volta. Mas sei por experiência de família que não há. _

Quando despertei o dia já tinha nascido, a luz do sol invadiu o quarto me lembrando onde estou. Surpreendi-me por ter conseguido dormi, mas diante de minhas noites perdidas não podia ser diferente.

-Acordou cedo. –Uma voz disse anunciando sua presença, olhei para o lado e vi Tony sentando em uma cadeira próxima de onde estava, e com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

-Você passou a noite aqui. –Afirmei, Gibbs tinha falado serio sobre ficar de vigia.

-Precisava ter certeza que ficaria bem, você bateu a cabeça e arrumou muita confusão. –Ao ouvir suas palavras me lembrei do que Gibbs havia me dito, três agentes do Mossad mortos em sua sala. Eu realmente arrumei confusão.

-Quando vou poder sair daqui? –Perguntei e ele sorriu sabendo que eu ia pergunta isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Já pode, só estava te esperando acorda, Gibbs nos quer no NCIS. –Concordei me levantando e pegando as roupas que tinham trazido para mim e fui me trocar no banheiro.

Assim que fechei a porta o ouvi andando pelo quarto. Nenhum de nos falou o que aconteceu na noite anterior, e por mais que estivesse tentada a tocar no assunto não tive coragem. Durante todo o caminho Tony fez o possível para não me olhar, mas também não ficou em silencio, falou que Abby estava preocupada e que eu devia me desculpar com ela, e que já tinham processado meu apartamento atrás de algo e o local onde Isaac foi morto. Porém sua voz estava tensa, não descontraída.

Chegamos ao artesanal da marinha rapidamente, muito mais rápido do que Tony levaria para fazer o percurso, e antes que ele saísse do carro eu o segurei pelo braço o fazendo me olhar nos olhos pela primeira vez no dia.

-Só vou lhe disser uma coisa, se não quer fala comigo sobre o que aconteceu ontem não tente fingir que nada aconteceu, apenas ignore o momento, mas não a mim.

-Não queria fazer isso.

-Mas fez, não me afaste Tony, você é um dos poucos que me restou. Quer ignora o que aconteceu eu aceito, mas não tente me distrair. –Disse calmamente, mas mentir, que diabos é claro que não quero ignorar, mas se Tony agiu por impulso não posso o força a isso.

-Ziva... –Ele começou a fala, mas foi interrompido por alguém batendo no vidro. Vi um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos antes de se vira, que o substituiu por surpresa. –Temos companhia.

Sai do carro e entendi o que ele disse, entendi de uma forma que por um momento cheguei a fica nervosa, mas me recompus e deu um passo a frente.

-Shalom pai. –Disse erguendo o olhar para o seu sentindo o de Liat e Malaquias em minha direção.

-Shalom Ziva. –Ele respondeu, Tony veio a meu lado como os agentes tinham feito com meu pai.

-Soube de seus atos. –Ele falou com decepção e raiva em sua voz, o necessário para me fazer revidar.

-Não fui eu que menti para a própria vida durante anos!

-Não grite comigo Ziva! –Ele me disse e deu um passo para frente mais fui detida por uma mão que segurou meu braço, me virei rapidamente para confrontar Tony, mas não foi com ele quase me esbarrei.

-Não é hora nem lugar. –Gibbs me disse e mesmo contrariada obedeci. –Isso serve para você também Eli.

-Não recebo ordens de como fala com minha filha.

-Minha agente, minha responsabilidade, tudo que disser a ela é o mesmo que ter dito para mim. É minha agencia não sua, e não vou tolera falta de respeito. Fui claro?


End file.
